Who Attacked Ken Barlow?
Who Attacked Ken Barlow? is a 2017 storyline in Coronation Street involving long running character Ken Barlow, who was found unconcious at the bottom of the stairs at his home Number 1 Coronation Street. It follows the similar style of a whodunnit plot and has numerous suspects whom Ken alienated and angered in the build up to the event. Build Up Back in November 2016 Ken Barlow suffered a stroke after a confrontation with his son Peter, which lead to the return of past family members such as grandson Adam and estranged son Daniel Osbourne in order to help Peter and Tracy support Ken. Although Ken was able to make a recovery in the sense that he could walk about and gain back his speech, his personality changed to the point he was a lot more angry and prone to outbursts. At the start of 2017 and in the weeks building up to the story Ken began angering his family members with his short fuse and arrogance and one by one began to alienate each and every one of them with his actions. This following events occurred: *Ken discovered Adam had been involved with a drug dealer. Even though Adam owed the drug dealer money (as compensation for sleeping with the man's girlfriend) Ken chose to burn the money instead. After Adam was beaten up and hospitalised by the dealer, Ken gave Adam some money and ordered him to return to Canada, feeling Adam was a threat to the family. *Ken refused to give money to Tracy in order to pay Peter to buy the property she operated her florists on. *Ken found out his son Daniel wouldn't be going to Oxford due to his committed relationship to Sinead Tinker. Ken wasn't happy that Sinead was pregnant to Daniel, and told her to let Daniel go so he could make something of his life and not repeat the same mistakes Ken did (such as staying around on the street). Sinead ended up having an abortion although tried to cover it up as a miscarriage. When Daniel found out the truth he was devastated, especially after realising Ken was indirectly responsible. *Peter had been setting a woman called Chloe (although for once wasn't having an affair). Peter also had an interest in buying the Rovers Return Inn to run with his girlfriend Toyah Battersby, which was the reason he was selling the florists. As Chloe grew jealous of Peter she lied to Ken that Peter was back on the drink. Instead of confronting Peter Ken went straight to Toyah and informed her on what Chloe said, causing Toyah to leave Peter. Peter then told Ken he was dead to him. *Even though he isn't a family member, Pat Phelan was annoyed by Ken after doing weeks of work by him and feeling like he was being disrespected, especially after Ken told him to hurry up with the work and accused Phelan of holding out for more money. Unknown to Ken and everyone else, Phelen had recently murdered Andy Carver and allowed Michael Rodwell to succumb to a heart attack without getting help. Attack on Ken Having alienated everyone, Ken sat alone at home listening to his classical music whilst everyone else seethed at his recently behaviour. Sinead charged round to the house and banged on the front door wanting to confront Ken, however he ignored her and listened to the music. He got up and made his way up stairs, but thought he heard the back door open and asked if anyone was there. With no response, Ken made his way up the stairs. Moments later, Ken was at the bottom of the stairs and unconscious, having fell down. A short time later Daniel let himself into No.1, only to find Ken unconscious and Phelan standing over him. Daniel had an ambulance called, and those with a motive against Ken found him being brought into an ambulance. His distraught family made their way to the hospital. Aftermath Adam Barlow was questioned by police and just kept saying "No comment". Tracy was sarcastic as usual. Daniel gave evidence as did Peter. They all pointed the finger at Phelan. Phelan was arrested but Todd Grimshaw provided a watertight alibi for Phelan. Ken woke up from his coma but had no memory of the attack, although he did become uncomfortable around his family being present and ordered them to leave. Ken believed that one of them tried to kill him, mainly due to their murky pasts and later informed the police the theory. He tells them about Adam being involved with drug dealers. Suspects list and reasons *Adam Barlow: For being pushed out by Ken over the drug dealer and told to leave. *Daniel Osbourne: Ken secretly coaxing Sinead into leaving him. *Pat Phelan: Having to put up with Ken's disrespect over his work in the kitchen. Eliminated as a suspect due to video evidence provided by Todd Grimshaw placing him somewhere else during the crime. *Peter Barlow: For Ken telling Toyah he was back on the drink due to being told lies by a woman named Chloe. *Sinead Tinker: Being coaxed into Ken to leave Daniel so he could attend Oxford, which led to Sinead aborting her and Daniel's child. *Tracy Barlow: For Ken not giving her the money for the shop and feeling she was always second best to his biological children. Eliminated as a suspect due to being with an escaped Rob Donovan at the time it happened, proved by CCTV footage. Other possible suspects Although not officially listed by the Coronation Street production team or appearing on promos or having any apparent motive, the fandom have come up with theories on who may have done it. *Amy Barlow: the granddaughter of Ken. Reason being unknown, although she had overheard Ken disrespecting her late beloved grandmother Deirdre Barlow and refusing to give her mother money for the shop. Tracy indeed believed it was Amy, however this isn't the case. *Seb Franklin: Faye Windass' boyfriend who helped Phelan work on Ken's kitchen. Seems highly unlikely, although Seb has shown signs of violence especially after he recently attacked Jackson Hodge. *Rob Donovan: Rob escaped prison prior to the incident and lurked around the back ginnel. However it turned out he wasn't responsible as he was with Tracy at the time it happened. Category:Storylines